


Teacher

by Sweetguts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetguts/pseuds/Sweetguts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Redglare encounters a strange older troll while seeking shelter from the rain. (artwork)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stripe/gifts).



She told her fantastic stories of a man who had wanted to build a world of love, purity and justice.


End file.
